1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for installing and sealing in-tank fuel pumps.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is often demand for non-Original Equipment Manufacturer (“OEM”) fuel pumps when fuel supply requirements change, or if a non-OEM pump is technically superior to an OEM pump. In-tank fuel pumps are often preferred over external pumps due to, for example, noise, vibration, and harshness (“NVH”) improvements, increased pump cooling, improved system packaging, and mitigation of possible damage from external sources. One common problem with the use of a non-OEM fuel pump, however, is adaptation to an existing fuel tank.